


Gifts

by Choke-a-Bro (Vanya_Deyja)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Can you opt out of prophecies?, Gen, Is there a form for that?, Parenting is hard okay?, Quick someone ask Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya_Deyja/pseuds/Choke-a-Bro
Summary: Listen, parenting is hard. Especially when your kid picks up supernatural creatures like stray cats. Regis is just doing his best here.
Comments: 31
Kudos: 265





	Gifts

Regis loves tradition and legend even as a little boy. The stories of the Kings or Yore consume him with wonder and delight. He's very proud of his ancient lineage but he's a modern man, in a modern century, and as with his father before him his power is middling. Sure, when no one else has any magic at all controlling the Crystal looks impressive but compared to his ancestors Regis can't do a fifth of what they used to. 

Noctis? Noctis is not a modern child with middling magic. Noctis is transplanted straight out of myth into the twenty-first century. Regis is not prepared. He's not prepared for the heavens to split and Bahamut himself to declare his newborn son 'King of Kings' upon the day of his birth. You just don't see stuff like that anymore, it just doesn't happen, and yet...

Regis used to love the stories and the legends but they were distant, out of reach, and now living in one...? Frankly its kind of scary.

Regis promises himself he'll be a good father. When Noctis magic comes in, as he grows into his destiny, despite all the weirdness, Regis will be a good father. But Regis is an average king and Noctis is a foretold prince and Regis was not trained for all the fantastical things that stumble into his son's world almost immediately. 

Noctis' magic is one thing, another problem for another day, but Noctis, like the Kings of Yore, also has the innate ability to catch the attention of supernatural creatures almost from the moment he's born. Underneath every Astral is a plethora of creatures and messengers, supernatural entities, and they flock to Noctis without any warning at all.

When Noctis is three he has awful nightmares. His mother passed just after his third birthday from the wasting sickness that made her pregnancies so difficult and without her Regis struggles to settle Noctis for any meaningful period of time. Regis insists on doing it himself. Noctis is not at all soothed by the nannies after all and Regis' heart aches that his baby, who can't yet articulate himself entirely, is grieving. 

One night is truly awful. Noctis cries and cries and refuses to settle. It's almost midnight when Regis sits, defeated, on his son's bed with the toddler sniffling in his arms all exhausted and angry and scared. Regis doesn't know what to do. Most children eventually give up the fight but Noctis? Noctis doesn't seem to know the meaning of the word surrender. Regis can already tell the Niffs are going to hate him. 

Regis is so tired his eyes keep sagging shut. He's so tired he doesn't realise anyone's entered the chamber until there's a crisp tap on his shoulder that lurches him awake.

"Might I try?" 

Regis blinks up. He doesn't recognise the young man and no one should be able to slip in past the Crownsguard but some part of Regis immediately knows that this man, this entity, is supernatural. 

"Who're...?" Regis is so sleep deprived he can't really articulate himself any better than Noctis can.

"Ignis," the young man explains patiently, "a messenger from Leviathan's Cygillan. I can't bear to hear him crying any longer, it breaks my heart." 

Regis' modern sensibilities tell him not to hand his only child over to a stranger. But all the myths Regis read as a child always said; dude, when the gods give you a hand out, _take it_. So Regis let's Ignis lift Noctis out of his arms and pull the Prince against his chest. Noctis sniffles, raw and irritable, but Ignis rocks him and hums with songs no human could sing. Supernatural patience, supernatural love, songs from the deepest belly of the sea...

Noctis doesn't stand a chance. He's already drifting off.

"You should sleep, Majesty." Ignis whispers. "I'll handle it."

"Thank you," Regis sags, hobbling up. "Goodnight Ignis."

"Goodnight, Majesty." Ignis dismisses him.

Ignis doesn't leave either. He's there in the morning. He just seems to assert himself with that unearthly charm and certainty. In very little time at all he seems to have assumed the duties of any dutiful parent and every night for the next year Noctis falls asleep in Ignis' arms, rocked and sung to. Nightmares don't seem to trouble the Prince again. 

* * *

When Noctis is eight their convoy is attacked travelling back to Insomnia from Lestallum. The Marlilith is a fearsome beast and Regis is absolutely certain the empire dropped it in their laps, a trap, hoping to squash the threat of a divinely ordained Lucis Caelum. 

Regis is holding the line fairly well for the most part. As well as can be expected at any rate. Regis' father was the warlord. He's always preferred diplomacy but he does know how to fight even if he's a little out of practice. The problem is in the chaos he's separated from Noctis and the daemon makes it very, very, difficult to calmly search the area for his likely wounded child. 

Then a hulking broadsword abruptly cleaves the daemon in two with a hitherto unseen precision and the corpse collapses twitching. Regis pants, bloody and dirty with his Crownsguard, and their savoir grunts at them. He's a bruiser of a thing. No mortal man looks like _that_. That's for damn sure. 

Regis isn't sure what to say or how to say it but the warrior stalks down the roadside to another of the flipped vehicles and—

"Noctis!" Regis hurries after him.

The warrior hefts Noctis up into his arms, careful of what must be a serious injury, and grunts to Regis.

"We should back to Insomnia, Majesty."

"R-right," Regis nods. "And you are...?"

"Gladiolus," he explains, "a guardian from the Archean." 

Clarus promptly loses his shit with excitement. Guardians were the first Shields. Gilgamesh was one, sent by Bahamut to the Founder King, and now, two thousand years later, Noctis seems to have called upon one in his blind panic. Guardians are stubborn creatures, they choose who they protect carefully, but Regis knows once they throw their sword in with a master their loyalty is unflinching and everlasting. 

Clarus thinks its the coolest thing in all of fucking Eos and, Regis kind of agrees, but like... this is a lot, okay?

Gladiolus is a funny creature. He's effortlessly charming and for a hulking bruiser he loves reading any kind of literature he can get his hands on. Noctis gets the short end of the stick however because Gladiolus seems intent on turning Noctis into the greatest champion in Eos and will not accept any excuse. 

Regardless Gladiolus is great help during Noctis' physical therapy after the assassination attempt. Gladiolus, Gladio as Noctis recklessly calls him, is never too tried or too proud of just carry Noctis himself and though the Prince and his Shield might scream at each other Gladiolus practically retrains Noctis to walk again. 

Noctis is ridiculous with his supernatural companions. Regis is always kind of in awe of Ignis and Gladiolus and a little reluctant to challenge them on any issue. They never push him too hard, they always seem to make sense to him, but Noctis? Noctis will get in screaming matches with his companions. He will tell Ignis he's not eating zucchini ever again, he will tell Gladiolus he looks like a shaved bear, he will not let either of them have an inch and he will take a country mile if they're not careful.

That said...? It seems to work. Ignis is enamoured with Noctis, that much has always been evident, but even Gladiolus comes to love him fiercely despite their teething problems. Noctis seems to innately know he's King and he won't be ordered around by anyone without a fight but all that he is, all that makes him so, just seems to make his companions love him more. Regis can't imagine telling one supernatural entity to 'suck a dick' but Noctis will take turns laying into both of them on a bad day and Ignis and Gladiolus just seem to love his fearlessness. 

* * *

Noctis is a wilful teenager. At thirteen his magic is going through another terrifyingly violent growth spurt and Regis long since lost the ability to match him on that front. If Noctis wanted to torch Insomnia Regis isn't sure he could stop him. But Noctis, despite all his fluster, is a genuinely sweet child and won't do that. He wouldn't hurt innocent people. But he will inform his father he's moving out of the Citadel and Regis better get on board.

Regis tries to tell Noctis about all the obvious dangers. He tries to reason with Noctis in a modern way; Noctis is a Prince and while the Citadel might be a lot its the only place in Insomnia that can safely accommodate his magic and his messengers. Besides, what if Noctis gets kidnapped? What if something happens? Security is a thing too. 

Noctis however has made up his mind. He wants privacy. He's thirteen and he's having all these new thoughts and feelings. His body is changing very quickly and he desperately wants somewhere he can relax and be a mess for a little while. Which, to be fair, if Regis was spewing lightning like that he'd want to hibernate in a cave too.

Regis, trying to be the cool dad, tries to make it possible. He finds an apartment in a Crown owned building, his team organise security arrangements, it all sounds positive. Noctis is very grateful but no more than three days into his new living arrangements Regis gets a call from Cor.

"So, stupid question," Cor opens with on their private line, speaking as an old friend. "How do you know if someone's a normal weirdo or an actual supernatural creature?" 

Regis pinches the bridge of his nose, ah fuck.

"Why...?" He answers cautiously.

"Look, when I brought him here last night the apartment was empty, I checked," Cor promises, "but this morning he's got a little friend."

"What did Noctis say?"

"He tells me, straightest face you like as if I'm the weirdo, that this kid's a sprite from the Fulgurian. Because, you know, _obviously._ "

"I mean..." Regis laughs weakly, groaning. "Crazy thing is it's probably true. What's it look like?"

"Like another kid, little one, all blonde." Cor grunts. "Answers to Prompto. But I thought all of em were, like, grown? Like Ignis and Gladiolus? This kid's eaten all the whipped cream in the joint and given himself a stomach ache so I have my doubts he's a magical creature."

"Let's..." Regis sighs, "Get Ignis or Gladiolus to come over. They can confirm or deny, I'm sure."

"And if he is a sprite?" Cor supposes.

"Then I guess Noctis has a roommate?" Regis shrugs. This long ago went above his pay grade. 

Ignis and Gladiolus seem as bemused as Regis which, absolutely, is _not_ comforting. But they confirm little Prompto is indeed a forest sprite because of course he is. 

Noctis is very nonchalant about the whole thing. Apparently he wanted company to play with and, according to Prompto, the Prince ' _seemed like so much fun_ ' that he just decided to drop into physical existence. Like, no big deal, I'll just make myself a body and manifest. That's cool. 

Ignis and Gladiolus are a messenger and a guardian, they're divine aids. Ignis is Noctis' Hand, his advisor, and Gladiolus has taken up the mantle of his Shield and protector. Mostly because, honestly, do you want to be the one to tell Ignis and Gladiolus no? Exactly. But Prompto? Prompto's got no divine orders or grand purpose in Noctis' life. He's a wood nymph who thought the mortals looked like they were having a good time and decided to come hang out. He's literally just here for the giggles. 

Regis would, in an alternate reality, tell Noctis to give the sprite back but that's not gonna fly. Regis can't make a sprite do anything, let alone make Noctis do anything, so....

So Noctis has a roommate.

Prompto is darn cute and, being particularly clingy, asks to attend high school with Noctis. Regis has learnt that, sometimes? You just go with it. So he enrols Prompto at Lucis Prep and now he gets two report cards every semester which he has to copy and share with Ignis because, ya know, Ignis runs the whole Citadel and Noctis' grades are of utmost importance (and he's got to make sure Prompto's not slacking off either, good influences and all that). Regis doesn't understand why a sprite would want to attend high school. You couldn't pay Regis to go back to high school but to each bizarre creature their own. 

Things get saucy when Noctis is about sixteen. Something is just fundamentally flawed. His companions all revolve around him but they've yet to master each other. There isn't a solid group dynamic yet. Which, frankly, is kind of disastrous. 

The tipping point is when Ignis and Gladio get into a debate over what's more important; Noctis' history finals or his broad sword training. Then Ignis is saying Gladio's too hard on Noctis and then Gladio is saying Ignis is a suck up and then---

Then there's a hole in the roof of the training arena. 

Regis doesn't get the full story about who/what caused the hole exactly but Ignis and Gladio both look sheepish. 

Regis has to put his foot down. 

"Okay, here's what's going to happen," he announces to Noctis and CO. "The Marshall's going to take you out into the wilderness and you're going to stay there until you can all work together."

No one in convinced but, like, come on Regis has to try _something_.

'The wilderness' for the record is the woods around Wiz's Chocobo Outpost. Cor stays at the caravan, chatting up the stable girls and listening to true crime audio books while Noctis and his retainers camp like two hundred feet away at the Haven. Can't actually let a teenager unsupervised in the woods, let's be real.

They last a weekend.

There is a torrential storm during that time, that may or may not be supernatural in origin, and Noctis delightfully announces they killed a behemoth. 

Which... Okay...? 

Point is; after a legendary screaming match, some tears, and a hunt the four of them seem to figure each other out. They come home on much better terms. They establish what they need; a group dynamic. A way they fit not just into Noctis' lives but with each others. They're a team.

* * *

When Noctis is eighteen Regis finally draws the line. 

The Niffs come to visit. They have a tenuous peace with Niflheim currently but its all steeped in bad blood. Niflheim is _this_ close to going full on evil empire. Like, come on, you can't have a clone slave army without being a little bit story book tyrannical, you know? Cor is fully convinced the Niffs have a fucking meeting room specifically decorated to look ominous and, come on, Lucis' national colour is black and they can still pull off ' _professional workplace, totally not evil lair_ ' so obviously the Niffs aren't even trying.

The Chancellor is just instantly suspicious. Regis is a modern man, with modern abilities, but he's gotten a great deal better at reading the aura of a room and this guy? Heebie jeebies all over, call the Priest, we need an exorcist. 

Then, holy shit, the guy is like;

"I would so love to meet Prince Noctis, your Majesty."

Clarus and Regis exchange a look like _'ah hell no'_ and Regis says;

"Such a shame he's away on crown business, Chancellor Izunia."

Like, total lie. Noctis is in his apartment downtown eating cheetos and playing some ridiculously violent fighting game with his wood sprite. But this guy does _not_ need to know that. Global peace? Totally important. Politics? Mad legit. Presenting his trouble attracting son to a guy who just screams ' _I AM BAD NEWS_ '? Yeah, no thanks, Regis will pass. 

Maybe Regis doesn't have much magic, maybe Regis isn't special like Noctis, maybe Regis doesn't understand all the supernatural stuff as well as he would like but Regis has read a lot of stories and Regis is a good dad. 

So fuck foreshadowing, fuck dramatic tension, fuck setting up the thematic climax or whatever. He'll let his eighteen year old son play video games a little longer and just be wildly, brazenly, inconvenient to the dark forces circling his kingdom. Fair? Fair. 


End file.
